32nd Marines Brigade (Greece)
|allegiance= |branch= Hellenic Army |type=Marines / Special Operations Forces |size=5 Battalions |command_structure=I Infantry Division |garrison=Volos, Thessaly |motto='Θαρσείν Χρη' Tharsein Hri, Courage is Necessary |battles=Greco-Turkish War (1919-1922) Greco-Italian War (1940-1941) Greek Civil War (1946-1949) |anniversaries=Foundation in 1919 |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 32nd Marines Brigade ( ), 32 TAX PN - 32 Taxiarhia Pezonavton "Moravas", is the Marines unit of Greece. They are based at the port town of Volos in Thessaly, and are intended for amphibious operations among the numerous small islands off the Greek coast. Unlike other countries, the Greek Marines form part of the Army, while the landing craft and naval equipment are provided by the Hellenic Navy. History The unit traces its ancestry to the 32nd Infantry Regiment, formed in Preveza in 1919, then belonging to the VIII Infantry Division. It took part in the Greco-Turkish War and later in the Greco-Italian War during the Second World War. After the occupation of Greece by the Germans, it was disbanded. In 1959 the Regiment was raised anew as the 132nd Light Infantry Regiment and moved to Attica as a reserve unit, but in 1967 was reorganized as a Marines unit under the name 32nd Marines Regiment. In January 1988, after the disbandment of the unified III Special Forces Division, the unit was enlarged to brigade size. It is currently placed under the II Army Corps as part of the Greek Rapid Reaction Force. The 32nd Marines Brigade was established in 1988 after the reorganization of the Special Forces Command. Uniform and Unit Insignia All Marines wear the standard-issue Greek Lizard camouflage BDUs of the Hellenic Army. Members of the 32nd Marines Brigade originally wore the blue beret, but this was changed to the green beret in 2001 because it is special operations unit and blue beret was issued to regular infantry units. The unit insignia depicts the Argo, the ship of Jason and the Argonauts, and is representative of the first recorded Greek marine expedition. Brigade HQ is based at Volos, near the ancient Thessalian port city of Iolcos, from where the Argonauts embarked on their mission to retrieve the Golden Fleece. The unit flash is emblazoned with ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΠΕΖΟΝΑΥΤΩΝ (Marine Forces). The unit motto is Courage Is Necessary ( - Tharsein Hri), attributed to the Goddess Athena, through the mouth of Odysseus, as words of encouragement to the Greek forces besieging the city of Troy. Structure 32nd Marines Brigade "Moravas" in Volos, Thessaly. * HQ Company (ΛΣ/32ης ΤAΞ ΠΝ) * 505th Marines Battalion (505ο ΤΠN) **Command company, three Marine companies, Support company * 521st Marines Battalion (521ο ΤΠN) **Command company, three Marine companies, Support company * 575th Marines Battalion (575ο ΤΠN) **Command company, three Marine companies, Support company * 32nd Armoured Squadron (32η ΙΜΑ) **Four tank platoons, with a total of 17 Leopard 1A5 tanks * 32nd Field Artillery Battalion (32η ΜΠΠ) **Command battery and three fire batteries, with a total of 18 Oto Melara Mod 56 pack howitzers * 32nd Engineer Company (32ος ΛΜΧ) * 32nd Light Air Defence Battery (32η ΠΕΑ/ΑΠ) * 32nd Signal Company (32ος ΛΔΒ) * 32nd Support Battalion (32ο TYΠ) Referencesand links * Hellenic Ministry of Defense - Official Site * Hellenic Army General Staff - Official Site Category:Brigades of Greece Category:Special forces of Greece Category:Marines Category:1919 establishments in Greece